Cacofonía
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hairu vira a sepia, imperceptiblemente. — Arima/Ihei, Haise/Ihei.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 006\. Traición [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; minutitos] | «Te debates entre hacer lo correcto pero cruel o incorrecto pero indulgente».

 **Aviso:** este fanfiction participa en el "Reto Temático: Compleméntame" perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** sigo en negación respecto a Hairu ='D que sí, me gustan el Arima/Ihei y el Haise/Ihei. No me toquen lmao. Contiene spoilers y posible OoC, mis disculpas.

* * *

 **L** o que está bien:

Los peces nadando en el cielo plagado de burbujas de aire neo fluorescente que se tamizan agitadas entre las olas de nube. Los pájaros remontando el océano infestado de estrellas sofocadas de jaspe que brillan sin haber pagado la factura de la luz.

E Ihei alza el cuello —firmemente adherido a sus hombros de calabacín—.

Más su tradicional risita holgazana se le escurre de a poco y los dientes de malvavisco se le derriten asimismo (y yo me incinero me incinero viva ¿debería sentir —algo de— dolor, cierto?). Pero no lo discierne.

Porque de repente brotan a sus pies capullos de azulejos simétricos, esos que tanto le encantan, y contemplándolos se distrae Hairu, enredándose ella a la par en un tarareo muy suave.

 **;**

Piensa (este cuadro de campo de flores es muy bonito) que la calma de la tormenta es gratificante. Y pasa las manos por encima de los pétalos-rostros que se mecen y aúllan. Relajada, Ihei va dando pasos lentos de muñeca con las piernas de porcelana rotas.

—y avanza hacia atrás, retrocede hacia adelante—.

Es un lugar que jamás ha visitado empero se asemeja a unos jardines de infancia destruida que ella recelosamente se guarda, al fondo del cajón de su espíritu. Ahí donde les usa de modelos y referencia para pintar.

(Con Arima más terrenal y sus cabellos añiles y una sonrisa de niebla que él le dedica y de la que se alimenta flexionada en la inclinación equivocada–)

Hairu vira a sepia, imperceptiblemente.

 **;**

Kishou es, después de todo, lo correcto, lo más honrado, lo justo.

A Kishou no se le critica nunca y se le acata siempre sin necesidad de motivos —que no sean respeto y admiración y aquello que—.

Puesto que su nombre (el de él) es un rezo sin pena. Y Hairu no le dedica altares, sino matanzas. Soñando sin falta con el día en que le rebobine la sonrisa nublada y sus latidos participen en un maratón con la meta en el edén.

Ella no se cuestiona cuán valiosas son esas existencias ajenas que arranca de cuajo, ni considera a los seres queridos que jamás volverán a verles. Hairu parte en dos a sus oponentes y les arranca las extremidades y el aliento.

«Por él, para él, yo–».

 **;**

Sólo que no hay Arima esperándole allá donde la hierba se pudre y se seca. Y a Ihei le es inevitable resbalar con una ciénaga de sangre pueril (un error, un diminuto error, vaya).

Desatina y la ghoul Caballero de Armadura fiel frente a ella aprovecha ese punto —tan débil como una bomba que hace tum-tum-tum— para propiciar el ataque decisivo.

«Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz».

Matsumae la devuelve a la realidad. Y se siente como quemarse.

Hay de repente un agujero a la mitad de su pecho, sin un corazón con que ser rellenado.

Y el aroma a azucena y muerte se intensifica.

(Pero Arima-san, Arima-san.)

 **;**

Lo que está mal:

Los cuervos arrastrándose en la tierra en que se siembran semillas de incoherencia diminutas que van a bailar a medianoche. Los ciempiés volando en nebulosas de alambre que estallan y se evaporan ante la caricia —nada— inofensiva de sus (cien menos tres–) monstruosas patas.

E Ihei camina torpe y se balancea, sosteniendo sin gracia suficiente los ríos que nacen de su cuerpo sacro que ha sido profanado.

Porque es un vaso cuarteado carente de puertas o ventanas, ella–

«Te hallas perfectamente. Esto no es nada que no pueda arreglarse. No hay por qué perder los estribos. Ya que eres esta bailarina de ballet de la que Arima-san espera grandes cosas en la función estelar fallar es inaceptable, ¿verdad?».

(Y todo se reduce a ser... o no ser).

Un soliloquio suyo la salvará, tal vez. Definitivamente.

—aunque su cuello empiece a fracturarse—.

 **;**

Parpadea y (ardo hasta los cimientos aunque todo lo que hice lo hice a favor de Dios, la ironía ¿no es así?) las pestañas de acuarela se le descoloran. Sus cuerdas vocales se tensan incremento, además. Y Hairu no es adepta a la música como lo es a dibujar.

Se vuelve esta brocha-humana que pinta en (el universo) su más grande lienzo abstracto y convulsivo. Y cada rincón que toca superficialmente se mancha en rojo.

—carmín, granate, escarlata—.

No obstante no resulta hermoso ni la complace.

 **;**

Así que enrolla las cortinas de sus párpados semi perezosos al vislumbrar del otro lado a este aspirante a artista bicolor con favoritismo a las letras en vez de los bosquejos.

Hairu casi lo detesta.

 **;**

Sasaki es, después de todo, lo incorrecto, lo más desleal, lo injusto.

A Sasaki nunca se le concede la razón interiormente y se le trata siempre amable en apariencia externa —por los celos y la punzada de envidia y aquello que—.

Puesto que su nombre (el de ella) es como un martirio. Koori-sempai le dice que debe dejar de actuar tan infantilmente. Ihei finge no entenderle del todo y saluda a Shirazu-san, Urie-san, Saiko-san, y Mutsuki-san. Luego viene Haise y ella desinteresada mueve las muñecas de lápiz de arriba a abajo. Él corresponde el gesto, como si fuese cortés y magnético, igual que desde que se conocen.

(Cuando ya estaba habitualmente rodeada de vie– es decir, mentores).

Y hace también de oídos sordos a la manera en que ella le habla, sin formalidades. «Ha-i-se». Pese a que Fura-sempai pueda sorprenderse, un poco, al notar que no usa honoríficos ni le llama por su apellido.

— Pero, ehm, ¿soy su superior, sabes? —se excusa.

«Y él no lo merece, nolomerecenolomerece».

 **;**

Las sonrisas que Haise le regala son forzadas y confundidas.

Es todo una tensión que embulle entre ambos y les incendia. (como un volcán bajo el agua). Hairu tiene asumido que si añora la compañía momentánea de Arima debe convivir con Sasaki, aunque no le guste. Que en su presencia anochece el sol y la luna amanece e Ihei debe entrenar más duro debido a que–

— Ihei, eres tan despiadada.

(¿lo soy?)

— ¿Más quién afirma que tú eres distinto Haise?

Su máscara despreocupada se mantiene en su lugar. Haise se pone nervioso y frunce el ceño. Y ella se marea con un constante de

(Eres tan terrible Haise

lo peor

y no mereces el privilegio de respirar a Arima-san

en vez de eso deberías respirarme a mí

¿cierto?).

Y aquello la descoloca —igual que una laguna espesa en el suelo—.

 **;**

Arima no pregunta en cuanto llega al gimnasio y les ve luchando cuerpo a cuerpo fervientemente, muy concentrados en esquivar las patadas y derechazos del otro.

(e Ihei casi ignora que aquella es la única forma en que puede concederle a Haise la oportunidad de tocarla deliberadamente).

Entre sudores, pieles chocando y respiraciones irregulares. Haise le murmura rendido:

«Ihei tú en realidad me–».

Y ella lo calla, tirándole de espaldas. No necesita saberlo. Todo menos eso.

(Pero Haise, Haise.)

 **;**

Así, pues, Arima es este ser superior —lo correcto— que ella no alcanza en la cima no importa cuánto se esfuerce, e inclusive comete barbaridades en pos de él mutando a quimera embellecida. En cambio Haise es este muchacho mundano y simple —lo incorrecto— que siempre va un paso detrás de ella por mucho que se esmere en apartarlo, aquel que le sujeta del brazo porque «Tienes que controlarte Ihei, valorar tu humanidad y no desecharla».

Hairu se mantiene tranquila y sin embargo le explotan los huesos y arterias, su columna vertebral se va separando de segmento en segmento. Debe continuar de pie, debe, empero–

Aparece un coro.

 **;**

(¡Que le corten la cabeza!).

Pero Ihei evita a Haise. Haise y sus ojos de cordero feroz que quiere que lo escoja en vez de a Kishou, qué ridiculez. Haise y sus sonrisas nerviosas que ocultan un miedo que asusta. Haise y sus yemas recorriéndole la clavícula con cierta brutalidad tierna y ella olvidándose de la fotografía borrosa de Arima-san en su conciencia.

(Y suenasuenasuena: ¡Que le corten la cabeza!)

Pero Hairu se prende como un botón a Arima. Arima y sus halagos —inexistentes— de hielo de un infierno paradisiaco. Arima con la cabellera de nieve, nunca más añil. Arima y su carencia de piedad con los ghouls y su hoz (IXA). Arima y sus caminatas compartidas en prados que inspiran paz y promesas siendo ella apenas un pimpollo.

(¡Que le corten la cabeza!)

 **;**

Y.

Lo que está bien: Arima.

Lo que está mal: Haise.

Lo que está bien: Arima.

Lo que está mal: Haise.

Lo que está bien: Ari–

Lo que está mal: Hai–

Lo que está bien: Hai-se.

Lo que está mal: Ari-ma.

Lo que está...

¿está?

«A este ritmo se me agotará la tinta, ah».

 **;**

Y ella elocuente se dice:

— Cuídate Ihei, no vaya a ser que en una de esas pierdas la cabeza.

(pues tus hombros de calabacín han sido aplastados y una flor armada se acerca para segarte —y cegarte—).

Sólo que es muy tarde ya.

Hairu es una buena chica, y desciende la guillotina.

«Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz».

Ahí observa la sonrisa de papel mache de Arima-san y siente las caricias burdas de Haise y no sabe qué decisión tomar por primera vez (¿correcto, incorrecto?).

—… triste.

 **;**

Y entonces–

(no queda nada)

el silencio.

 **;**

Porque Ihei es

(agonía en rosa)

un pincel

que se quiebra

(auténtica)

su cadáver degollado conforma un cuadro expresionista, de pronto.


End file.
